Donkey Kong Land Returns
Donkey Kong Land Returns is a Nintendo 3DS game developed by Toucan and published by Nintendo in 2012. It is the return of the Donkey Kong Land series. Gameplay DKLR plays like the original DKL games. You play as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong and have to get through many types of levels. On the map players will select two kongs they wish to use. All kongs can complete every level, but there are secrets that only certain kong combinations can access. Controls *'B '- Jump *'Y '- Attack, throw barrel, hold to run *'X '- Dismount Animal buddy *'R '- Team up *'A '- Swap kongs *'Start or Select' - Pause game Characters Playable Donkey Kong - He's the leader of the DK crew! His hand slap can reveal objects hidden underground. Diddy Kong - Donkey's little nephew, his small size makes him the fastest and allows him to jump higher than the other kongs. Dixie Kong '''- Diddy's girlfriend. She can use her ponytail to hover and get across large gaps. '''Kiddy Kong - Dixie's cousin. His immense strength allows him to break weak floors. He can also jump on the water. Non-playable Cranky Kong - Although he's grouchy, he'll give you some tips on where to find Bonus Barrels. Wrinkly Kong - Even as a ghost she can help you. She'll give you some tips on gameplay. Funky Kong - Funky has various challenges you can play to win some Banana coins, bananas, or extra lives. King K.Rool '- The main villain. He's once again stolen the Kong's Banana Hoard. Animal buddies '''Rambi '- He can smash through nearly any enemy. Hold A for Rambi's charge. ' Enguarde '- He can help you swim very easily. Hold A for Enguarde's stab. 'Squawks '- Squawks can help the kongs get to out of reach places. Press Y to shoot an egg. 'Quawks '- Quawks can't shoot eggs but he can carry barrels. Hold Y to carry a barrel 'Squitter '- Squitter can shoot webs to defeat enemies and make temporary platforms. Press Y to shoot a web for attacks, press A to shoot a web for platforms press A again to turn the web into a platform. 'Parry '- He flies above you, collecting objects for you. 'Ellie '- She can shoot water and carry barrels with her snout. Hold Y to carry a barrel, press R to shoot water. 'Winky '- He can make very high jumps. 'Expresso '- Expresso can help the kongs run really fast. Items ' Bananas '- Collect 100 for an extra life. ''' Banana bunch - Worth 10 bananas. ' Balloon '- Red ones are worth 1 extra life, green ones are worth 2, and blue ones worth 3. ' Banana coins '- Collect these to buy hints from Cranky, or use Funky's plane. Kremkoins '- When you beat a bonus game you'll win a Kremkoin. You'll need all the Kremkoins in the game to complete the game 101%. ' DK coins - There's one of these hidden in each level. Collecting them will add to your percentage. K O N G letters - Collect all four to earn an extra life. Barrels 'Normal '- These barrels will roll in one direction and break when they hit a wall. 'Vine '- These barrels will break when they hit an enemy. 'Steel '- These barrels roll through tough enemies and bounce off walls. You can ride ontop of one. 'DK '- If you've lost the other kong, break this barrel to get him back. 'Star '- This is the mid level check point, if you lose you'll return here. 'Bonus '- Get in these to goto a bonus game. 'Cannon '- Shoot yourself out of one of these to reach new hieghts. '! '- Makes you temporarily invincible. 'Animal '- You'll turn into the animal that appears on the side of the barrel. 'Rocket '- These will fly up and shoot you out like a cannon barrel. Trivia *Fruity makes several cameos in Kongo Jungle. Category:Toucan Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Donkey kong series Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:2012